


longing

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [35]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Make Outs, Closets, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: Prompts:Kissing at the partyMissing each other
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	longing

The room was filled with chatter. Albus could hear conversations around him in at least four different languages. He let it wash over him, only a part of his attention remaining with the Chinese ambassador who, while perfectly pleasant, was also dreadfully dull. Fortunately, Albus had mastered the art of looking interested while not paying attention years ago.

The man droned on for a few minutes longer before finally, to Albus’ secret relief, excusing himself. Albus gave him a smile and nod. Really, it wasn’t his fault that Albus was not in the best of mood to be more charitable. These days, his thoughts were always lingering on Ge-

“How lovely to see you here, my dear.” 

Albus froze at the words, the smile lingering at the edge of lips fading. His spine stiffened as he felt the man behind him coming closer. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He was greeted with the short brown hair and the rather unremarkable face of one of the officials in the Austrian party. The face was unfamiliar, but he could recognise the glint in his eyes and the arrogant smirk playing on his lips anywhere. 

“Gellert,” he greeted stiffly, careful to keep his voice quiet so as not to be overheard. It would not do to cause panic. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his arm strayed to the pocket of his robe where his wand was. Gellert caught the hand swiftly, bringing it into the crook of his arm.

Tutting, he said, “Now really, _mein Lieber,_ there’s no need for that.” A wicked smile crossed his lips. “And it wouldn’t help in any case, now would it?”

Albus was half tempted to snatch his hand away, but decided it would better for everyone’s health if he played along with whatever came Gellert was playing. Sighing, he said, “No, I suppose not.”

Gellert flashed him another smile, this one no more wicked than the last, before starting to steer him out of the room. As they walked, they passed by other partygoers, who nodded at them in greeting. Albus wondered what they thought of him being escorted for a tête-à-tête by a member of the Austrian government. Judging by the few raised eyebrows they received, he would have to deal with the consequences later. He sighed. It was so like Gellert to flaunt himself with nary a thought to the consequences. 

Gellert escorted him firmly out of the room and into the adjacent corridor. They passed a few doors before Gellert stopped in front of one, opened it and steered them in after deeming the space suitable. 

It seemed to be a storage room; the shells were filled linens and cleaning supplies of all sorts. Despite himself, Albus felt amusement filling him. “Really, Gellert?”

“Would you rather have had our confrontation in front of all the other guests?”

“Well, you have to admit it’s a tad cliché,” Albus said with an amused smile. As he turned around, he was confronted with the sight of the Austrian official’s face melting away until Gellert was himself again, blond hair just brushing past his shoulders and a smirk playing on his lips. All the amusement Albus was feeling faded. Just looking at him made his chest ache. It had been years since he had last seen Gellert in the flesh. Albus would forever remember the last time he had seen him, the sight of his back as he had run from the house, Ariana’s body still cooling on the floor, and Aberforth’s sobs ringing in his ears. In all honesty, Albus had expected him to come back. Even after what had happened. But he hadn’t. And now he was so near, so near Albus could touch him, giving him that irreverent smile, the same one that never failed to sent heat through him. His chest ached, and he slipped his hands into his pockets to prevent them from doing anything foolish. 

“What are you doing here?” Albus asked. He could guess, of course. He had already warned the French minister to be on the lookout for Gellert’s acolytes. He hadn’t anticipated that Gellert would come himself.

Gellert shrugged, “I could ask the same of you.”

Albus brushed off the comment. Both of them already knew why they were here. There was no use for pretences. “Leave the French minister alone, Gellert. I swear if you try something- ”

Gellert scoffed, advancing upon him until his breath brushed against Albus’ lips. “You will what? Wag your finger at me?” His voice held a mocking quality to it that Albus hated. ”We both know that if I decide to do something, you can do nothing to stop it.” He paused, and Albus knew the next thing out of his mouth would be cruel. “Husband.”

The endearment might as well have been a slap. Albus turned around and headed for the door before he did something he would regret. Albus turned the door handle, but Gellert slapped a hand onto the door, forcing it shut with the weight of his body. Albus turned sharply to look at him and sternly told him, “Gellert, I’m leaving.”

Gellert held out his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I apologise. I did not mean to-” he stammered, uncharacteristically lost for words. He looked frustrated. It was the only thing that held Albus in the room. “I am not here for my cause.” At Albus’ sceptical look, he elaborated, “Well, not entirely. I knew you would be here. I wished to see you.”

Albus would have doubted his words, but he looked much too sincere for him to do so. His heart gave a painful thud. He should not be taken in by Gellert’s words. Words were meaningless to him, just something to be used and manipulated to get what he wanted. He knew that. But- 

Albus had missed him. He missed him so much it hurt.

As soon as Albus decided to do it, he knew it was a mistake, but he did it anyway. With Gellert, it was easy to lose himself. And that was what scared him. 

The touch of their lips against each other made him tremble. How long had it been? Too long. Not long enough. He was weak. His heart was too weak. He should not be doing this. He could not do this. But it mattered not, not when Gellert’s lips were touching his. Not when his fingers slid into his hair, and his body pressed against him. Albus pushed him tight against the wall, opening his mouth to slide him his tongue. Gellert tasted of champagne. Albus skidded his hands across his waist and pressed them together, feeling the evidence of their passion against his thig. With a gasp, he separated their lips and laid his forehead against Gellert’s. 

They stayed close, breathing each other in. Albus felt warm, lightheaded by Gellert’s proximity. Albus’ fingers clutched around Gellert’s jacket. He kept his eyes closed; he could not look at him, not now. “I miss you,” he whispered, and it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off him. There were some things he could only tell Gellert, and no one else. “I miss you more than I can describe.”

Gellert was silent for a moment before sighing. His fingers twined around the strands of Albus’ hair, and he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Albus’ lips. His moustache brushed against Albus’ skin as he murmured words Albus pretended not to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it!
> 
> My tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
